Gabriel
"The only reason I would ever be mad at you would be so I could rage fuck you" - Gabriel when first meeting Drysi Gabriel is the son of two demon lords, and current ruler of the plane of Wrath. He was raised to be a weapon for his father Samiel, and part of Fel's Army. Appearance Gabriel is a very tall, extremely muscular and well defined handsome devil with dark amethyst skin, and eyes that remind you of pools of blood shimmering in the moonlight. He has black hair with a purple sheen that is short and pushed back, his hair matches his short and well trimmed beard. He has two large black twisted horns protruding from his forehead and are adorned in silver. His eyes feel as if they are staring directly into your soul. In combat he wears a very revealing chain shirt torn to basically look like tight shorts and suspenders with cuff-lings, all attacked by loose chain mail. Out of combat he wears a tight white dress shirt and scarlet vest under a well fitted navy suit. Biography Early Life First Class Gabriel was born in the Palace of Lust to the Queen of Lust herself Lilith, and the Lord of Wrath Samiel, although the two were in love Gabriel was not a child in both of their eyes; to his father he was a weapon. Samiel instructed Lilith to take their child and raise it to be a powerful bard and when he felt Gabriel was a strong enough bard he would take him and train him in the ways of physical combat. At first Lilith didn't realize her loves plans for their child but she soon caught on since when Samiel visited her child he only carried about his power levels. Lilith decided she had to protect her child and used her mages to keep an eye on him, she soon discovered an enchantment placed upon his mind shortly after childbirth that would allow Samiel to control Gabriel no matter how strong he got. Lilith spent the next few months unraveling the enchantments and removing anyone who knew about her discovering them. Gabriel grew up into a handsome devil with a lithe build and became very adapt at using his body and magic to get people to bend to his will. He was top of his class of bards being instructed by Lilith herself. After completing his training Gabriel set of to explore Alighieri with a few other bards including a cute little succubus named Cleopatra, who Gabe knew liked him but chose not to have sex with, even though he was sexual with most women he knew, to toy with her. The small party eventually stumbled into the planes of wrath where they were attacked by a lone wrath demoness named Tiamat. Tiamat was able to quickly slay most of the party before any of them could cast a spell. Gabriel began to compel her as she charged at him, he managed to get a grip on her mind but not before Cleo had jumped in front of him and took a powerful hit. Gabriel healed Cleo and realized how valuable someone willing to risk their life for him could be. Gabriel decided to keep Tiamat around as both a bodyguard and a sexual plaything he could bend to his will. The trio soon returned to the planes of lust and Gabriel decided to reward Cleo by marrying her, a bond he was taught was sacred by his mother as well as being taught that his wives were the only people he should reproduce with. The trio continued to explore the vast island and it's many planes when Gabe caught the eye of a pride demoness named Kali. Kali approached the trio and requested to marry Gabe as he would be a great trophy for her. Gabe refused to be anyones trophy but allowed the psion to travel with them as she was very beautiful and she let Gabe do what ever he wanted to her in hopes of winning his favour. After many years of slow manipulation she ended up being as devoted to him as Cleo and he married her too. Eventually a young and attractive drow woman named Sisial showed up in Alighieri and her beauty was rumored to be unparalleled. Gabe hunted down this woman and he was not disappointed, he claimed her as his own and offered her her hearts desire for her unwavering loyalty. She accepted and in exchange for her hand in marriage she was trained to be a powerful wizard and gifted an ancient evil demonic spell book. Second Class At this point when Samiel checked up on Gabriel he realized he had become an extremely powerful caster and decided to move forward with the second part of Gabe's training and took him back to the planes of wrath to train him in physical combat. Gabe adopted the ways of a barbarian rather quickly and his time in the planes caused him to grow larger both by height and muscular density, his horns also grew significantly larger. During this time Gabriels wives were kept away from him and remained in the palace of lust yearning for him. At this time Gabe stopped using magic altogether as he preferred close combat. Lilith grew worried for her favored child and requested her other daughter Vylrya Ona to search him out and make sure he was safe. V along with her traveling companions Nimiane's Chosen found him on the battlefield slaughtering handfuls of demons with little effort. After reporting this back to Lilith she decided to send his wives to him as she worried that Samiel would begin to move forward with his plans and discover that his son had been purified of his mind control. During this time Cleo chose to not reestablish control over Tiamat as she had grown jealous over how much she had to share Gabe's new found body of perfection and his time. Tiamat decided to stay with Gabe anyway as she had grown rather obsessed with him and his new found might, her obsession and yearning to please him eventually resulted in their marriage. Around this time the sea goddess Nimiane died and was successed by her son Caspian Nimison, this allowed Samiel to take his plan one step further and become a god leaving Gabriel as Lord of Wrath and owner of the Castle of Wrath. As Lord of Wrath Gabe often left his many wives in charge of his plane and set of across the Nimiane Archipelago to adventure as he was no longer hindered by a god being on the material plane. One of his first adventure was to the island of Tir Nan Og to find himself an immortal fairy he could twist into serving him to eventually become a new wife. Once he arrived he came across a beautiful curvy dryad in the woods, Gabe for the first time in his life was genuinely willing to do what ever it took to get this woman to want him. Her name was Drysi and she was as rageful as she was sexy. Gabriel helped her on her mission to get revenge against the fairies and at the end when the whole island began to turn on them he whisked her away and took her back to his castle where he made love to her for days straight until he made her crave him and twisted her rage filled mind into a perfect wife for him. Another adventure lead him to the war ready island of Akhila-Gama where the civil war had ended but the absence of the ruling brother sent the island back into a war. Gabriel came across a beautiful and fierce rakshasa monk named Sheranee and adventured with her for a time fueling her hatred for others and warped her mind to the point where she was as loyal as the rest of his wives and married her. While ruling from his castle Sisi came across something she though her lord and husband would find most interesting; a lone naiad off in the middle of the ocean where decades ago the fight between two water gods took place, the spot where Caspian ascended. Until this time Gabriel had wanted a naiad to break and use but was warned by his mother that even though the sea god wasn't on this plane their would still be consequences for going to his island and stealing one of his protected children. Upon his arrival Gabe saw a beautiful young naiad brandishing the old naiad princes sword in the air and screaming profanities at the sky cursing his name. Gabriel introduced himself and decided to fan her spite and hatred, he traveled with her for a short period of time before he was able to wrap Tsu around his finger and brought her home to his castle to wed her. Gabriel continued to rule over the plane of wrath before his godly father reached out to him and ordered him to finish his training. Samiel sealed off all of Gabriel's current power, with magical black tattoos, and told him that his final stage of training was to learn the one style of combat he had yet to learn; psionics. Gabriel spent one last night pleasing himself and his wives before he departed again leaving them to run his kingdom while he was away mastering his last form of combat, soulknife. Equipment Gabriel wears a very revealing chain shirt and a silver codpiece, he no longer carries a weapon as he is capable of crafting mind blades. Powers Gabriel is an adept bard specializing in compulsion, a skilled barbarian known for his ferocity on the battlefield, and is beginning his training as a soulknife.